


A knight's closure ; A Cleon and Kel encounter

by LadyKnight28



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28
Summary: Uncertain dangers lurk in the near future for Tortall's youngest knights. Amidst the chaos, Cleon cannot shake his desire to be with Kel in an intimate way. He sets off to fulfil his desire the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Cleon of Kennan/Keladry of Mindelan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	A knight's closure ; A Cleon and Kel encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ; I Do not own any of the characters mentioned in the following text. These are characters solely from Tamora Pierce's books in Tortall. The following text is not cannon to the story, but fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Thank you. This takes place some time right before Kel goes to oversee the Refugee Camp.

There are few things more assuring to a tired , wet soul than the smell of warm cider and the taste of savory soup. A lone, tall man stood outside in the rain, before a door. Laughter could be heard from inside an inn, lanterns flickering in the windows. Drunken servants and commoners sang as rain pelted the roof of their wooden sanctuary. He could smell the warm culinary delights being created in the kitchen and wafting into the inn hall.Red curls stuck to the man's face as he let the rain hit him. His hands were inside his pockets, toying with a trinket. A very special trinket. The door swung open as a spirited commoner stumbled right into rain soaked fellow. 

“Scuse me, so sorry” The happy drunk looked up and his expression changed. He recognized the drenched man, for he had rode through here before as a knight long ago. “Sir” He managed to slur out, knowing it would be unwise to speak rudely to a knight, especially those that might protect you from harm. Confused and his inhibitions lifted, he stammered out “Sir, the knights don't drink here. You must be looking for the rest of you. They stay up the way, in that fort there” He blinked in the rain, ready to move on while wondering if he should wait to be dismissed. The tall red headed knight simply looked down at him, forcing back a smile. “I'm aware” He said softly, and brushed past him inside the inn. The drunkard stood outside in the rain for a short bit then sauntered his way home forgetting the whole thing.

Cleon helped himself to a chair furthest away from the singing and drinking. He ordered himself savory tomato soup with a cup of piping hot spiced cider. He had ridden for a day to get here, caught in the rain. The weather was no surprise to him, he knew the storms were forecasted to come and make his ride miserable, but that did not stop his choice to go. He swam in his thoughts until the provisions were set before him by the inn keeper. He greedily slurped the cider in between spoonfulls of hot tomato soup. When his belly was full, he leaned over his dirty dishes, running his finger over the rim of his empty cider cup, thinking of many memories, thoughts and problems all at once. 

Recently married, he thought of his new wife. She was pretty and petite, agreeable and kind. The night they consecrated their marriage was sweet. She seemed happy that her dowry would go to helping his people. Misfortune seemed to run amok at Cleon's home. With his father dying early in his life and natural disasters constricting resources to his people, his new marriage was a blessing. His mother no longer needed to worry, and the money that came from his new wife would bless his home for quite some time. There was really no down sides to the arrangement. Cleon knew he eventually would grow to love her. He just couldn't right now....

Cleon thought of the enemies massing in the North, in Scanra. What longevity would his people, his wife, his friends get to know with the ill threats growing? What would Kel get to know?

Kel

The only thing stopping Cleon from making peace with his marriage was this lady knight. This woman who was neither super pretty, petite or agreeable. She was justly kind, she was strong, she was firm in her convictions and her heart was pure as gold. She'll punch a bully in his mouth, even if she will get beat up way worse after doing it. Kel always did the right thing. She had a way with animals, and they trusted her as they followed her around. Cleon smiled at himself while thinking of her. His smile began to fade. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the trinket he had been toying with before in the rain. It was a tiny, ornate sphere with a language unknown to Cleon, embroidered all around it. It was warm to the touch even though it had no heart beat or blood. Cleon stared at it as he turned it over in his fingers.

Life in Tortall, depending on the cards you were dealt could go one of a few ways. It can be short and tough as a slave. It can be long and tough as a servant. It can be short and sweet as a knight and lastly, and very rarely, it can be long and sweet for some Nobility. Cleon enjoyed the luxuries and pride that came with being nobility and a knight. However, Cleon was a cog in the turning gears of war, and his life could end abruptly at any time. The dangers were numerous in Tortall, and this threat from the North did not seem promising to Cleon.

Kel's life could end soon too he thought . Kel could have picked an easier life as a Noble woman, but she chose knighthood because she wanted to serve. Cleon always remembered that about her. He also remembered much more these days since marrying his new wife. How Kel's lips tasted and how she felt against him when he held her close. How he and kell as young teenagers would go around beating up the bullies in school. When they had to go their separate ways as new knights, Cleon felt shame that his mission occupied his mind more than Kel. He let himself forget some of the pleasures of the world. When he heard word from home of another disaster likely to make his people starve, the then baron knew he could not honorably deny his arranged marriage to the heiress. He did not write to Ket at all when he knew what he must do. He regretted that. He thought he should have let her know he still cared before he saw her again and ambushed her with the news of his future marriage. 

Cleon grinded his teeth. He also remembered Kel's reaction at the inn that night not quite what he expected. He didnt want the girl to hurt, but she didnt seem hurt. She seemed almost relieved. Had she moved on? Had the Ordeal in the Chamber wired her brain to not look at him the same or any man? Cleon knew lady warriors taking men as lovers can sometimes cause trouble. Had the ordeal showed her that? Cleon wanted to laugh at himself. Maybe she just doesnt look at you that way anymore and just lost feelings he thought. That was the one thought he wanted closure on. He could not stop thinking about her, and he rode all this way out to settle it. As he had thought to himself before, life in Tortall is short for some, but if he wanted to make some of the sweet parts happen, he had to be honest about how he felt. That night he broke the news to Kel and how she had handled it so well, Cleon didnt have time to think about or ask about her reaction. He had to ride home. Now that he could think about it, and before he can begin to think about anything else, he just had to know once for all where he and Kel stood.

Cleon got up from his chair. The drunks had quieted down and were snoozing on each other as the last few stayed awake to knock back a few more ales. These men found pleasure in their camaraderie laced with liquid happiness. Cleon smiled and paid the inn keeper for his meal and walked back out into the rain. He headed up the fort that Wyldon, his old training master, was hosting soldiers of Tortall, and his old flame, Kel.

Standing before her door in the same manner he did before the inn, Cleon paused. He tried to find the right words to say. He surprised himself, riding all the way out here with nothing rehearsed that dare make sense. If it wasnt for Nealan of Queenscrove, he may never have found her quarters. Cleon pulled the trinket out again and looked at it. He paid quite a lot for it. It was precious. His fingers trembled as he held it. Would he get to use it as he intended to? He raised his free hand and brought himself to knock. The door swung open by a young boy who looked like he had seen better days. Cleon studied how skinny the boy appeared and it made him think of how some of the children back home could look if they did not get enough to eat this winter. The little one screwed his face into confusion. “Yah lookin' fer Kel?” He asked. Cleon nodded deeply. “Yes. Please tell her an old friend is here to see her”

*********************************************  
A tall, muscular young woman lay slumped in a chair. She ran a finger over one of her swords while she lay deep in thoughts. A knight must do their duty. A knight pledges to take care of those less fortunate, to serve and protect them. If they dont want to do what they pledged to do, they should never have been granted knighthood in the first place. The chamber should have kicked them out. Kel thought about her assignment to oversee a refugee camp to people displaced by the ongoing conflicts. She truly felt better suited on the battle front, but her old training master said that is where she was needed, so she knew ultimately despite her protesting that is where she must go. A knock on the door to this young woman's rooms brought her back to the present. Her short mousy brown hair was still wet from her bath soak, and it dripped on the floor slightly. Her servant boy, whom she took in from a previous abusive situation hopped up. “ I ll git it, mi lady Kel” He said. Kel smiled. She knew she appeared comfortable, fresh from a bath in her chair. She was happy that she had Tobe in her life to help out, but even happier to relieve him of a bully. Kel looked at the fire place in her stone room. It flickered in its dance of flames. She begin to think of everything she had gone through to get to this very point, with plenty of bullies along the way. It made her who she was she liked to think, and was proud of it. Kel came to when Tobe came back for her. “Kel, tis a big man ousside to see ya” Kel rose. She slicked her hair back, and smoothed out her clothes. When she came to the door to see who it was, Kel was taken aback. It was Cleon.

“Cleon?” She said confused. Just like the last time, her heart did not skip a beat like it used to. So much war anticipation and preparation was going on these days, that the memories of kissing him felt long behind her. Kel felt sad immediately. Part of her wished she wasnt so fickle, for she really did care for Cleon. However, through her yamani stone face, she gave off no emotion. When it looked like he wasnt going to say anything, Kel offered up questions “Are you to join us out here? Did Wyldon call for you so soon after your marriage?”. Cleon was still looking at the ground. “Im actually still on my honeymoon” He said tonelessly. Kel could sense something was up and knew further conversation had to be done elsewhere. Kel turned to face Tobe. “Tobe, my cloak please. And the key. I am going out for awhile. Do not wait up. Go to bed after I leave”. The boy rushed to give kel her requested items without question. Kel swung the cloak over her broad shoulders, strong enough to swim upstream a coursing river. She pocketed her key and shut the door behind her. Habit overtook them, they started walking 2 feet apart from each other, looking for a quiet spot away from public view. They always did this as squires, looking for privacy to lock lips. Now it was to have a private conversation. They walked out of the fort into the surrounding grass until they came across a tree. The rain had settled, and the ground was mushy beneath their feet. 

Reaching the tree, Kel leaned against it, tired. It had been a long day, but she was doing her best not to seem it. “Well? Cleon what is this about? What troubles you?” She asked innocently. Kel did not assume he was puppy struck over her and thats why he was here. What kel did think, was she was a more trusted friend in his life than others and he would come to her first If it was serious. He appeared to think for a short bit more after her question and walked towards her, eye to eye. 

“There is a lot we have to do as Knights, you and I and our friends. Its likely some of us will not make it out of this ordeal with the Scanrans should they finally attack-”“When, not should” Kel interjected calmly while folding her arms and shaking her head. She was surprised at Cleon, surely he had more sense than to think it wouldnt happen. Or maybe he was hoping so very much for the alternative she thought. He nodded and ran a hand through his red curls. “Yes. I am ready to serve my duty as a knight and husband of Tortall. However, I needed to see you, because I seek....closure from you”

Kel blinked, processing his words. What did Cleon mean by Closure? Her heart started to beat in a way it hadnt in a while. Not in the same way it did when Dom smiled at her, but more so, sneaking around to do something clandestine kind of heart race. She looked up at Cleon. She could never think lowly of her friend who stood by her when the bullies of their school acted up. She could never think lowly of the man who stood up for her and supported her first jousting matches, as well as want to tackle men who slapped her cheek with their gloves. She could never think lowly of the man who traveled all this way just to talk to her. However being unfaithful to his wife, might just do it. She looked up at him. His eyes were honest and at peace. Her friend knew what he was doing, and he would not ride out all this way if he was not prepared to live with it in silence. Kel wasnt sure what to say but could tell Cleon had more to share. She stood in silence waiting for him to speak.

“I wasnt there for your ordeal. I wanted to be. It wasnt fair that you were there for mine, and not I for you. I should have poured more of my heart out to you in our letters. And when I went to accept my marriage, I should have told you in a letter, and I didnt. Im sorry.”

Kel nodded at his confessions. Time apart truly waned her love for him but she did not want to volunteer that. She cared about him too much. She never thought ill of him going away to train commoners in self defense in the rural areas. “When duty calls, knights are to serve. No question about that.” Kel stated. She looked up and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew what he was trying to say. He was essentially saying if things had gone differently, they might still be together. If things did not go bad at his home, he may have convinced her of marriage some day. She smiled. “I understand why you are saying this to me but Cleon, you could have sent this in a letter. Why ride all this way out just to tell me this?” Kel demanded. She didnt want to dance around it any longer. She heard what she thought was a heavy sigh in Cleon. He reached for something in his pocket and pulled it out. He reached for her hand and placed an ornament, warm and smooth to the touch in her hand. She looked at it. It was beautiful. She could tell already it was magicked. A mage had touched this.

“Cleon, what is this?” She turned it over in her fingers. A foreign language, none of which she had seen before was scripted on surface. Cleon turned his back to her to look up at the moon, appearing behind a reminiscent storm cloud. “That charm can take you and I to a private plane if you wish it. What we do there will not affect this realm here. When the charm is up, that ornament will evaporate and you and I will wake up here, under this tree, no memory of what went on. Just a feeling of warmth and satisfaction, and we go on our merry way. I have thought about how I wanted to seek closure from you, and this is how I wish to do it. I can't bear to live in a world where I am unfaithful to an innocent woman but also in a world where I did not get the chance to show you physically how I love you, if you would allow me.” His matter of factly claim sent shiver down her spine, one of excitement. Kel thought having no memory of their time together would be pointless, but she began to understand his reasoning. “The mage said that this memory would occasionally visit us as dreams, and I am happy with that, the question is, even if you no longer feel the same as I do, do you wish to do this with me? I am under no illusion that you wont find yourself happy and underneath another man some day, but just in case the cruelty of war takes you before you get the chance, would you at least like to let me show you how I feel? We were interrupted so often as squires, I would have gladly shown you then” He finally turned around to face her. Kel had forgotten how handsome he was, even though he hadn't changed. 

Kel looked at the ground. She was a knight. Honor was important, but at the same time, noble ladies and noble men who didn't fight could not begin to imagine how short Cleon and Kel's life could really be. Cleon's current wife is likely to outlive him, and have a new husband before she takes her last breath in Tortall. Kel was likely to die protecting refugees from thieves and the impending Scanran invasion, even though she had evey intention to live and help more people and make Mindelan proud. She had worked hard to be where she is, and Cleon had been nothing but supportive. She could not think of anyone she would trust more than to know her in this way. Kel looked up to meet his eyes. “So we will dream of it the mage says?” She smirked and saw a smile for the first time since he had shown up creep up on his face. “Yes” He took a step forward. She dangled it in the air between them. “Do you need to think about this? Or do you accept me now?” He asked. Cleon was always very respectful of Kel's autonomy. Kel figured she could use some sweet dreams to accompany her at night in the coming days. She was confident it would not make her chase after a married man. Kel knew her chapters with Cleon were closed, but they were about to write the last page. “I accept”. Kel uttered. Cleon nodded, he looked nervous all of a sudden. “Spin it” He said anxiously. 

Kel did as told, and while holding the trinket up with her one hand, she started to spin the bottom part with her finger tips. A noticeable breeze hit her. She felt a jolt of electric power start to sizzle at her feet. Blue light started to wrap around her wrist. She looked at Cleon in surprise, and found blue light started to wrap around his. The world started to spin around her even though she felt still, and noticed Cleon was also unmoving. She wanted to shout out to Cleon, but found it hard to part her lips to speak. Finally, the energy coursing around her slowed down and the tingling in her feet halted. The ornament floated now in blue light. Kel was dazzled by it. She let go of the chain that held the sphere, and saw it floated by itself. Kel took a step back and looked around her. They were still under the same tree as before, but the air around them felt weird. It felt heavier. It looked almost like they were living in a mirror reflection of the world they were in previously. She reached out to the touch the tree. It felt like a sponge. She jumped up and down on the grass, the ground felt like a fluffy pillow. “Such a soft world” Kel remarked. 

“It was designed that way” Cleon said, no longer appearing nervous. He walked past the floating trinket. Blue light shone through his red curls and highlighted his freckles. He did not stop until he was right in front of her, inches away. Kel started to feel her heart quicken. “How long do we have here?” She asked, biting the top of her lip. “As long as we like. The mage said once were done what we have come here to do, the ornament will evaporate and bring us back. I also asked him to let us leave any time we wanted before the deed was done, if we needed to”. Kel chuckled a bit, feeling giddy “How much coin did that cost you?” Cleon had his hands on her shoulders now, looking directly into her eyes. “ A lot.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It felt like old times. Kel welcomed it. This was their playground now, and goddess be damned if she wans't going to play. She wanted her future dreams of this to be good. Kel wasn't exactly sure of what to do, but she knew Cleon would help her. After all, he was married now. Surely, he has already done the deed.  
Cleon pulled his lips away, but Kel wasnt finished with him just yet. She reached her hands into his luscious ember curls and kissed him right back. Them both being so tall, niether had to bend to kiss the other. Cleon reached for her cloak and pulled it off her. She started to fumble with his shirt. Cleon laughed and stepped away, pulling off the shirt himself. “You could never get it off me fast enough before getting interuppted, better let me sunshine”. Kel saw Cleon had not stopped working out. All that time teaching self defense to rural commoners had kept him toned and battle ready. Kel stuck her tongue out at him. “No one can interupt me now, so you should just have let me have the chance.” She teased. She ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the hair that peppered his defined pectorals. Kel liked what she felt. “Your turn” Cleon went to reach for her tunic but Kel grabbed his wrist. “I ll do it” She said. She stepped back and pulled it off, exposing her bare chest to him. Kel suddenly felt insecure. Cleon most likely had seen prettier woman naked than her, but Kel stood unafraid. She didnt want to remember feeling this way. As if to answer her unspoken dialouge, Cleon hugged her and they stood bare chest to chest. “ You are beautiful and amazing Kel”. She smiled and they kissed. Cleon began to fumble with her breeches and she with his. Soon they were bare on the pillow grass, that did not feel the slightest bit itchy or irritating. It was like the ground was a sweet bed of clouds to encase them both. 

Cleon kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes. He was ontop of Kel as she lay underneath. Cleon reached his fingers down between her legs and begin to rub around, cupping her lady parts in his hand. “If you ever want to stop, just tell me. But its my goal to not stop until we are through” He dove his mouth onto her neck and sucked on the skin and started to move his fingers over her clitoris. Kel felt a surge of tingly goodness in her knees that traveled down to her toes. Her brain seemed to sing a song she could not describe. She instantly threw her hands over his muscular back. She let out a soft moan. Kel couldn't believe this was happening to her. She didnt even care about the fact she may not remember it as real, it all felt too good and Cleon felt so warm and caring pressed against her. He began to kiss her again and Kel went with the flow of Cleon, trusting his experience. She couldn't wait until he placed himself inside her, but she let him take his time to savor the moment. Even though she knew nothing of this act, she knew it wasn't a race. She started to feel a liquid began to seep from her and Cleon seemed to feel it too with his fingers. “This might hurt at first, but I promise it will start to feel really good”. 

He started to inch himself inside, Kel dug her fingers into his shoulders, bracing him upwards so that she could control how fast he was pushing himself inside. When they both silently agreed on an acceptable length inside, she began to feel Cleon pump himself inside and out of her. Kel gritted her teeth, feeling herself opening up down there in ways she never imagined, but almost as if the reality around them foresaw this, some of the blue light dipped away from the floating orb and danced around Kel's stomach. It evaporated as speckles of light all around her. The pain started to fade and Kel began to feel a delightful fullness. It felt amazingly good to have Cleon connected to her. His member pulsated inside her and sent warm vibrations all through her body. “Feel good?” He asked in between breaths. “Yes” She wispered. “Good. I love you Kel. I always will” After stating that, Cleon rolled over and sat up and made her ride him like she did her war horse. Befor they were done, Cleon would have placed her in several memorable positions, the best being when he pulled himself out of her and placed his tongue upon her clitoris. He did not stop until Kel felt like she had to burst, and did. Cleon smiled as he wiped her liquids from his lips. His member still hard and ready, he turned kel to face the tree and inserted himself from behind. The tree felt soft and spongey, and did not abrasively cut Kel. He pushed himself in and out of her quickly. She heard him audibly maon and felt drops of his sweat hit her back. It felt so excellent for another knight she respected to have her this way. She felt the thrusts get harder and he pulled himself out of her. Kel turned around to watch him cry out in pleasure as he ejaculated towards the sky. 

They laid in the grass for a short bit, running fingers over each other. “I only wish we could have done this as squires, long before you had to do your ordeal or mine”. He finally said. Kel nodded. She agreed. She had wished they could have done it when she was still in love with him then, but this fantasy arrangment was the next best thing. Kel turned to face Cleon. He stroked her cheek. “Thank you Kel. This means a lot to me” She smiled and looked up at the warped sky of stars.”It was my pleasure to serve you , Sir Cleon.” He let out a deep laugh and looked at the sky with her. The blue light on the trinket began to flicker. Kel and Cleon understood what that meant. Before Kel could say anything and feel anything , Cleon grabbed her. “No sad feelings, only good. This is what we will dream”. Kel nodded and nestled her head onto the crook of his neck. “See you on the other side Cleon”. She said. Cleon held her tightly as the trinket began to spin on its own. Blue light rained on them like sparks. The world around them began to spin and the grass started to swallow them whole. Kel and Cleon both closed their eyes and held onto each other as they dropped into the unknown.

*********************************************************

Cleon opened his eyes. He was laying against a tree out in the grass. He felt sweaty, as the night was hot. He blinked several times and sat up. To his right he saw Kel leaning against the tree sleeping as well. He cracked his neck. He felt tired, like he had just worked out. He squinted his eyes. He couldnt remember when he fell asleep talking to Kel. He tried to think of why he did, but just couldnt remember. He rubbed a hand in his hair and started to lightly nudge Kel. “Kel” He said. He knew she needed to get back to her quarters. He wasnt sure what her assignments were but he didn't want to deprive her any of sleep out in the open when she could have a warm bed. She opened her lovely eyes and looked up at him and yawned. “Cleon, we must have dozed off talking about what we would do after the scanran war. How long have we been out here?” She asked sleepily. Cleon stood up and held a hand down. “Too long”. She took it and they started to walk back to the Fort. “Do you have a place to stay tonight?” Kel asked. Cleon knew he didn't, and wasnt sure why he hadn't but remembered an inn he stopped in earlier tonight to eat. “I ll bed down at the Inn down the way from here”. He smiled to himself, feeling well despite his want for sleep. He had come out here to see if Kel would be okay in the coming war and looks like she was going to do just fine. When they reached her room, he hugged her. “Good night Kel. Write to me should you need anything. Come down and visit my estate and I can introduce you to my people....and my wife”. Kel nodded and flashed him a supportive smile, the right kind of smile a friend would give. “Lets just get out of this alive first” She said. Cleon felt that impending doom in his chest and nodded affirmatively. “ Be careful, Kel”. Kel yawned and leaned against her door as she turned the key into the lock. “Safe travels” She bidded him and shut the door. 

Cleon waddled into the inn. Everyone was mostly alseep , save the innkeeper and one man deep in his cups before a dying embers in a fireplace. When the man saw Cleon, he seemed to grin from ear to ear. “Lad, you look luckier than us all. You smell of the flowers you've picked dear boy.”. Cleon furrowed his eyebrows , confused at the man. The innkeeper, the older woman who served him spiced cider and soup laughed. “Don't listen to him, Sir. A room for you?” Cleon nodded and followed the innkeeper. Cleon heard the drunk man sing a tune to himself about bedding women for the rest of his days. Alone, Cleon finally laid down to bed. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to a dreamworld that would pleasantly surprise him when he remembered it in the morning. 

*****************************************************

Kel opened her eyes. She sat up to see it was still dark as night. She looked over to see Tobe fast asleep in his bed. Kel got up and looked out his window. The sun would not rise for another hour or so. Kel looked out and saw the tree in the distance she and Cleon spoke at earlier. She ran a hand down her neck. She dreamed of that tree last night, and a lot more than she expected to dream involving Cleon. It was a wonderful dream, she would not complain, but odd to dream of it now just as Cleon shows up after his wedding to talk to her. She shrugged it off. It was nice to dream of that and it was good to see Cleon again. He had left her on such bad terms since their last rendevous, so this last pleasant knight to knight conversation with an excellent love making dream on top it was more than a girl could ask. Kel climbed back into bed. She had a lot to handle down the coming road, but she felt better about it now after being reminded that she had friends that loved and believed in her, and Cleon still being one of those friends. She smiled to herself and fell back asleep, ready to handle the challenges the next day would bring.

End.


End file.
